It's a bad, bad life When you're famous
by TempeGeller
Summary: What happens when the SG doctors were all famous in one way or another? Meredith a Popsinger? Callie a rock chick? Arizona, Bailey and Teddy in a girlband? Lexie leading her own tv series? But more important who's hot and who's not in the business?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a brand new fan fiction. Featuring Meredith Grey and the other charecters of Grey's anatomy. Almost of all of them are rock stars. Or something close.

Meredith's 17 years old. Her sister Vanessa's 15. Lexie and Molly are twins who bother are 13. Cristina in that case will be 18 (she's not in the chapter). The other residents are 17. Derek Shepherd is 19 years old. So are Addison and Mark. Enjoy this story. And REVIEW

Disclaimer: The Grey's anatomy people are not mine. Vanessa Grey however is. There are references to specific Disney shows and other prime times show. I do not own any of those ideas either.

-In this story there will be songs of Taylor Swift featured. They all belong to Taylor Swift, and were all written by her. In this universe, they're just used to give shape to the feelings of each of our characters. I used them, because I'm not so great in writing lyrics to songs. In this story it will look like that our charters write them. There will also be references to songs by other authors.

Enjoy this story, and tell me what you think.

Press that little review button.

Next chapter more people will be written in this universe.

* * *

1. Meredith Grey

"_You, You. _

_You just slept with that bitch. _

_You, You. _

_Couldn't forget that._

_You, you._

_Cheated me. _

_You forgot that I even existed. _

_You forgot that I was there._

_You broke my heart, _

_But now it's to late. _

_You don't need to see me, call me. _

_I won't tell you. _

_You don't need to apologize,_

_I see past you. _

_Your just a part of the past. _

_Just a part of the past!"  
_

"Good work Meredith!" Frankie called from the boot. "Take 5 everyone."

"Thanks Frank." Meredith turned around. "I feel like I was going to lose my voice those last 5 minutes."

"That was a great song, Meredith." Frankie turned around. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not good." Meredith turned around. "I just can't believe that Mark slept with Addison. I mean, he just broke my heart. Like that. I thought we were it."

"You're only 17 Meredith." Frankie turned around. "I'm sure, you've got someone great out there for you. You just have to look in the right place. That McSteamy was a jerk anyway."

"But we were going out 7 months." Meredith turned away. "I mean, it seems like our relationship didn't mean a thing to him. I thought we were going to get married, and now he's doing god knows what with Addison."

"The tabloid's are all over the place." Ellis Grey entered the room. She dropped the magazine's on the table. "They're calling them Maddison, and you are the girl that wouldn't put out."

"It does not say that." Meredith grabbed the magazine. "It does say that: he says that he was tired of not sleeping with me. So he decided to sleep with Addison. What a jerk."

"Meredith, this is doing great for you reputation." Ellis turned around to pick up a piece of paper from her "It's been doing great things to your album sells. We've already sold: 6 million copies of here to stay. The phone's going of the hook. Movie offers, and you keep turning them down. I mean, just a month ago you turned down Twilight, you just gave it to Kristen Stewart."

"Yeah, I did." Meredith turned around. "My acting sucks anyway."

"Better then Stewert anyway." Frankie said under his breath.

"Maybe you should start easy." Ellis stared in Meredith's eyes. "Those 3 friends, who have that band. They asked you to join their show. It's called: Bronas. I mean Alex Karev, George O'Malley and Charles Percy."

"They're all about keeping it real." Meredith rolled her eyes. "They wear purity rings, but you know they already slept with every girl on the cast."

"So, they're hot." Ellis replied "You know that you need to get out there, get out there. I mean you need to keep your game on."

"Yeah, right." Meredith turned around. "Maybe I should guest star on Lana London."

"I'll call Disney." Ellis walked away.

"Wait that was sarcastic." Meredith turned to Frankie "I'm not working with April Kepner. I mean she's just throwing on a wig, and she's a superstar. Not fair."

"You don't need to act." Frankie replied "You should just do what you like."

"Mum quiet her job." Meredith turned around. "She now aspects me to be a superstar. I mean have you seen the outfits I should be wearing. I just want to go back to the day I was playing on a street corner. At least then I was playing my own music."

"You wrote 'just a part of the past'. That's a great song." Frankie added.

"Yeah, but it's not a breakaway pop hit." Meredith turned around. "It's just one of those song about how I feel. About what I am. That's what I was when I was playing on the streets."

"Meredith, people care about your music." Frankie turned around. "Think about it."

"Then why is my sister still playing on street corners. She refuses to take my money." Meredith turned around. "She says I sold out."

"Meredith, you haven't sold out." Frankie towards her. "I mean if you are not referring to concerts, which you did sell out. In less then 5 minutes, I mind add."

"You don't get this." Meredith turned around. "I'm sick and tired of being a pop star. Of everyone knowing my name."

"Get this, you won't get a double life, just by throwing on a wig."

"I know." Meredith turned around. "Is it just to much to ask to go back home? I mean I'm just seeing how my life turned out. And I'm not loving the picture. I'm selling out, not in music. I left my sister, and that makes me a bad person."

* * *

"Jackson." Vanessa passed by the guy.

"Hey La Nessa." Jackson stepped next to her "How are you?"

"Okay." Vanessa turned around. "Things are going bad, apparently people don't love country anymore. It just sucks."

"How's your dad?" Jackson turned to her. "Your father, Mr. Webber."

"He's tired all the time." Vanessa turned around. "Chronicle tiredness syndrome is not something to take lightly. He can't even leave bed. It's up to me to get the money for both of us."

"What about actually making money with your singing, not small town singing." Jackson turned to her. "I have heard tons of your songs, you're really talented."

"I don't need any help to get anywhere." Vanessa turned around. "You're not seeing me turning all Christina Aguilera or Britney Spears. I'm not a pop princess. I'm a small town girl, that's what I am."

"I just thinks it sucks." Jackson turned around. "You've got great talent and your wasting it, for what. Singing in subway stations. Unlike me, who just plays shit."

"You don't play shit." Vanessa turned around. "You're just a small town guy with a dream. Me to, I want to go to med school. Be a doctor. I don't want to be a singer my whole life."

"You work around the clock." Jackson stared at her. "You work 2 jobs, and you keep a 4,2 Average. And you do the singing thing. You are amazing, Nessa Grey."

"yeah, so I've heard." Vanessa jumped down from the little wall. "So, how are you?"

"Fine." Jackson grabbed her hands. "But now enough talking about music. How's my girlfriend?"

"Fine." Vanessa hugged him, she stared in his eyes. "Your mum still doesn't like me right?"

"Well, she is not dating you." Jackson stared in her eyes. "And in my eyes, your young, beautiful and fine. And my beautiful girlfriend."

"Well, that's good." Vanessa turned around. "That your not some hot shot song writer, trying to steal my song. Not that someone would come here to steal my songs."

"You are talented." Jackson touched her face. "More talented then you know."

* * *

"Vanessa." Meredith was leaning against the front door. "I was going to knock."

"No you weren't." Vanessa took her keys from her pocket "What do you want me to say? Come in? I'm not going to ask you. You two faced bitch."

"That's not very nice." Vanessa turned her face. "I'm your sister."

"Correction, HALF sister." Meredith turned towards her. "And it's not like you are going to do anything, little pop princess. It's not how mummy raised you."

"I get that you hate me." Meredith turned around. "I really get it, but you didn't exactly choose to follow me. I could take care of you and dad."

"He's not your father." Vanessa opened the door. "You are not responsible of him, only I am. Pop princess."

"I don't understand." Meredith turned away.

"You don't have to understand. You betrayed me." Vanessa turned around. "I won't be friends with a anyone like that. You betrayed where you are from. Singing songs, dancing. Dating McSteamy."

"Me and McSteamy are over." Meredith turned around.

"Oh, so you and the great king of muscles are over." Meredith turned around. "Buhaha, I'm sad for you. Really, how? Did he break your heart."

"That's not nice, Vanessa." Meredith turned around with tears in her eyes. "I'm here to beg you. To beg you to come with me. You're my sister Vanessa, and I love you."

"Yeah, I don't need you and your money." Vanessa closed the door in front of her.

"Great, just Great." Meredith walked away. Turning around staring at the house. For just one second she hoped that everything would be okay. But it wasn't.

"_You closed that door,_

_You said goodbye._

_You left me there, _

_Just to die. _

_Did you ever think? _

_Ever notice? _

_How I miss you, the sound of your voice._

_How I miss you, I don't have a choice. _

_How I miss you, please don't say goodbye. _

_Please, let me feel. _

_Close forever. "  
_

Meredith put down the headset. She stared around. Hoping for someone to glare back at her, her song. Her life was a mess. Her mind was busy. She didn't know whether to sit down and cry. Or to try anything new. She was sick of this life. She lost everything by being a pop sensation. Her friends, her family, everything. Meredith was tired and stupid.

"Hey." A handsome man stepped in the room. "Do you need the studio?"

"No." Meredith stood up, walking towards the door. "I'm done. It's all yours. I'm sorry, I'm just a.."

"I'm Derek Shepherd." He shook her hand.

"Meredith, Meredith Grey." Meredith stared in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Derek smiled at her. "Meredith, Meredith Grey."

_It's strange to think the song we used to sing._

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone. _

_Yesterday I found out about you,_

_Even now just looking at you. _

_Feels wrong. _

Meredith placed the guitar against her head. She slowly stared in the mirror. Turning her eyes away, so she wasn't staring at herself.

_You should have said no. _

_You should have come home. _

Meredith stared at the ground, putting the guitar down. She was writing a song about Mark Sloan, a song that told how she felt. But no music seemed to tell how mad she really was with him. She wasn't just mad with him, she was also mad with Addison. A woman she didn't know, accept from TV. She wanted to hit her in the face, for stealing her boyfriend away.

"Addison slut face." Meredith slowly placed the guitar on the ground before hitting it with her hand. "McBasterd!"

"Meredith," Ellis Grey walked in the room. "You got the part. You're playing Meredith, a pop star who doesn't like Lana London."

"Yeah, and when is she going to notice that she can't act?" Meredith stood up. "I'm not doing that. It was sarcastic, I'm not working on Disney."

"Yes you are!" Ellis yelled "I work my butt of for you little lady. I did everything to land you this roll, and now you are not going to mess it up."

"You got another daughter." Meredith yelled "Why don't you work your butt of for her?"

"Meredith, that's rude." Ellis turned around. "We both know that Richard got custody when we got divorced. She's his responsibility."

"Keep saying that." Meredith turned around. "And I'll do the stupid disney show, but I'm not enjoying it."

"Good!" Ellis yelled in agreement.

"Good!" Meredith reacted

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Meredith screamed at the top of her longs.

* * *

"OMG, you're Meredith Grey." April Kepner yelled "I like your music. It's poppy, and funky. It just so danceable. My friends and me, we listen to it all the time."

"Don't push it." Meredith stepped towards her. "I'm not going to throw on a wig like you. Unlike you, I can actually sing."

"Meredith Grey, say what?" April stared at her.

"Oh, Please." Meredith turned around. "Miley Cyrus went there, and it didn't work for her. Why would you think it would work for you?"

"I'm more popular then you are." April raised her head. "My last album sold more copies then yours."

"How much?" Meredith turned around. "Mine sold 6 millions copies, and I won the VMA for best pop video"

"Shut up!" April reacted "Here it is, bitch. You don't talk to me. I don't talk to you. We just work together. And when this is over, you won't address me ever. And when you ever come in my spot light, I'll make sure to knock you out of it. And another thin, I'm the better one. I'll steal all of your fens.""

"My fens are not retards." Meredith reacted "They won't look at this show."

"Oh." April turned around. "Then what are they going to do, when you are on it. I'm just saying, watch your back. Watch your back!"

* * *

"She's horrible Michelle." Meredith was on the phone. "I mean she said, I'll steal all of your fens. She seems so clueless on TV, but she's a bitch. A two faced, horse faced bitch"

"Meredith, you make the best of it." Michelle's voice sounded "I mean, a movie career sounds good. And this could be the start."

"Michelle, I can't even act." Meredith replied "I don't want to be a movie star, I got in this by being sarcastic. And now I've got to sweat it out. I mean I would rather guest star on 'That's so Grey!"

"Hey, that's your name." Michelle reacted "That could be perfect."

"No, Michelle." Meredith turned around watching the stage. "I have to go. That Achy shaky ass is there. I mean how long has that man been in the charts?"

"I don't know him." Michelle's voice sounded.

"Exactly."

"Meredith Grey." then a man walked towards her. "They told me you would guest star, but I just couldn't believe my ears. How's life?"

"Great." Meredith gave him a smiled. "How's your new hit?"

"Oh, nothing really." then man replied "But I guess you already knew that. I'm the stunt double of the father."

"So I heard." Meredith reacted "I mean I heard that you broke your leg a couple weeks on set. Must be some crazy stunt work? On a music show, what did you do, trip over your own shoes?"

"Actually April drove over my foot.." the man seemed embarrassed "with her car."

"Oh, you're lucky."

"Okay, okay." the man was nervous. "I tripped in the shower and broke my leg. There I said it."

"kay." Meredith turned around; "I'm going to get ready. I've got some make up, and things to do."

* * *

Vanessa Grey was standing next to the street. She had the guitar in both her hands. She slowly stared around, looking at the people passing by. She smiled. Slowly she touched the strings.

_I don't know what I want. _

_So don't ask , cause I'm still trying to figure it out._

_Don't know what's down this road._

_I'm just walking. _

_Trying to see trough the rain coming down. _

_Even tough, I'm not the only one. _

_Who feels the way I do.  
_

Vanessa Grey stared around, how people passed her by. Some of the would stop by, to put a little money in the case of her guitar. Just a little bit, maybe a dollar. Or two. This was the way she was sang.

_I'm alone. On my own. _

_And it's un known._

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong. _

_Although life goes on. _

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Got the radio on._

_My old blue jeans, and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve._

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine. _

_And tell me what more do I need._

_And tomorrow is just a mystery, _

_Oh yeah, but that's okay!_

_I'm alone. On my own. _

_And it's un known._

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong. _

_Although life goes on. _

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission. _

_But I'm ready to fly…  
_

She lowered her guitar. Looking around, a couple of high school girl passed her by. Their eyes were on her face, staring at her. Like she was on TV or something. A couple of seconds later, they stopped.

"OMG." the little girl with the blond ponytails said.

"What OMG?" the other girl turned around.

"That's Meredith Grey!" The girl screamed walking over to Vanessa. "I mean that's true, you are Meredith Grey, right?"

"No she's not." the other girl replied "Meredith has lighter hair. This one has darker blond hair."

"No, she is Meredith." the girl turned to her with her blue eyes. "You are right, I mean, I heard you sing. Only Meredith Grey sings that way."

"I'm not Meredith Grey." Vanessa placed her guitar in her bag.

"Told ya." the girl said "No offence, but that song sucked. It's so.. To much guitar."

"Oh, that's your opinion." Vanessa turned around. "I don't like Meredith Grey."

"How could you not like Meredith Grey?" the girl followed her. "She's got a great voice, and her songs tell a story. I mean, they are so poetic."

"Let me recall her previous song." Vanessa stared in the void. "Basically, all we're going to do is dance. And what follows, oh yeah, the same. Call that poetic?"

"You're just jealous because she's talented, and you're not.' 

"Yeah, right." Vanessa walked away. She walked down the streets, down to her house. She opened the door, to find her father looking at her.

"Sweetie." His voice sounded weak.

"Dad, you're suppose to be in bed." Vanessa walked over to him. "You know you get tired, the previous time you cooked you burned the eggs. It's dangerous. The next time, you start a fire."

"I wanted to…" Richard Webber stared at her. "I'm suppose to be taking care of you. Not the other way around. You are working to hard."

"I saw Meredith today." Vanessa turned around to her father who was now sitting on a chair. "We talked."

"Don't you mean, you yelled at her." Richard replied "You always yell when she pays a visit. And it always turns out that you're upset. What was she doing?"

"I don't know." Vanessa walked to the kitchen taking out some food. "I mean you know what she's like."

"Don't you think you guys should make up." Richard stared at her. "Things have been bad between you guys long enough."

"No, I can't forget what she told me." Vanessa turned around. "Her and mum. Just gone. I can't forgive her ever. I mean, how am I suppose to forgive her, like this. "

"Maybe you should talk to her." Richard repeated himself. "You always yell, You don't give her time to explain."

"Because there's nothing left to explain." Vanessa replied "She' not sorry. She thinks she's better then me. She betrayed us, and I can't forget that. "

* * *

"Meredith!" a voice came from outside the house. "Meredith, please."

Meredith opened her window to find Mark Sloan beneath her window. Throwing pebbles at it. Incredible romantic , if your boyfriend had not cheated on you with Addison.

"What the hells are you doing here?" Meredith whispered

"I want you back, Meredith Grey." Mark Sloan replied "I can't sleep ever since you're gone."

"That's because you and Addison are doing it all night." Meredith yelled "Just go."

"Please, Meredith." Mark Sloan climbed up to her window. "Meredith, I'm taking it back. Give me another chance, I had one moment of weakness and Addison took advantage of that. Meredith, please. It's in the past."

Meredith got tears in her eyes. He was staring in her eyes. She couldn't forgive him.

"Do you expect me that to believe?" Meredith turned around. "You're full of it. We are over, forever."

"Mer, Please."

"Goodbye, Mark." Meredith slammed the window, it was closed.

She took her guitar in her both hands, staring in front of her. She slowly remember the lyrics. She made up earlier. The lyrics she wrote about him.

_It's strange to think the song we used to sing._

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone. _

_Yesterday I found out about you,_

_Even now just looking at you. _

_Feels wrong. _

Meredith stared in front of her again. She slowly took her guitar closer.

_You say that you take it all back,_

_Give me one chance, it was a moment of weakness. _

_And you said yes.. _

_You should have said no, _

_You should have gone home. _

_You should have thought twice, before you let it all go. _

_You shouldn't know that word,_

_But what you did with her, got back to me. _

_I should have been there in the back of your mind, _

_I shouldn't be asking myself why. _

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet._

_You should have said no, _

_Baby, the you mind still have me. _

_You can see, that I've been crying. _

_Baby, you know all the right things to say. _

_But do you honestly expect me to believe, we could ever be the same. _

_You say that the past is the past, _

_Give me one chance, it was a moment of weakness. _

_And you said yes._

_You should have said no, _

_You should have gone home. _

_You should have thought twice, before you let it all go. _

_You shouldn't know that word,_

_But what you did with her, got back to me. _

_I should have been there in the back of your mind, _

_I shouldn't be asking myself why. _

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet._

_You should have said no, _

_Baby, then you mind still have me. _

_I can't resist, before you come tell me this. _

_Was it worth it? Was she worth it? _

_No, no. oh, Noo_

Meredith put her guitar down. She slowly smiled, she would be okay. She was going to be fine, in her heart she knew that Mark Sloan was not the one. That he was just a male slut. She was glad, that they weren't going out anymore. She stared at he pictures next to her bed. Her sister and her in better times. Only 4 years ago, that was how long she was a star. A 13 year old singer, ready to take over the world. And her 11 year sister that didn't follow her. Meredith didn't know, why she was this mad. Her life wasn't easier. She was famous, everyone knew her. But she only had one friend. One friend, that was it. Michelle didn't get her, she didn't understand. Her mother didn't get her, and she had no on. She was alone in this world. Meredith stared around.

_Life sucks.  
_

Meredith lowered her guitar. She stared in the void, a tear escaped from her eyes.

_I see your face in my mind, as I drive away. _

_Cause no of use thought it was going to end that way. _

_People are people, sometimes we change._

_It's killing me not to see you all this time._

_Music stared playing, like in the end of a sad movie._

_It's the kind of ending, I didn't want to see. _

_Cause it's tragedy, and it's only going to bring you down._

_No, I don't know what to be, without you around. _

_And I know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break. _

_No one here to save me.  
_

Meredith lowered her guitar again. She stared around. Her eyes turned away. She wanted to sing more, to tell her story. But she didn't see the sense. Frank would never let her sing her own songs. He wanted her to sing pop songs. She knew that the song 'part of the past' wouldn't be in the album. He recorded the songs, but non of them turned on the album. She felt like a dirty little liar, singing songs she didn't like. Specially her crappy song of her previsions album. Things had to change, but she didn't know how to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**here's a new chapter. I want to say in the beginning of the story, Meredith's not a bad guy. She's not the bitch. So everything you will read about Meredith being a bitch is actually one side of the story. You will find out why Vanessa is this mad with Meredith. In the next chapter it will turn out in a confrontation. Okay, so a couple questions. **

**-How do you think Vanessa and Meredith should make up? (Or shouldn't they?)**

**-What do you think about the whole Jackson Avery/ Vanessa Grey thing? **

**In the next chapter we meet Callie and her rock band 'No Mercy West') And more Arizona and her girl band. There are some Selena Gomez songs in here, who are featured as the songs of Mercy's child. I hope you liked them. **

**Any ideas for the new chapter? Tell me, who do you want to play a bigger part? And did you like the Mer/Cristina meeting? **

**Enjoy,**

**TempeGeller**

**

* * *

**

**2. Love's a bag full pain. **

"You did what?" Addison turned toward Mark Sloan. "You went to see Meredith Grey? Meredith Grey, really. You told her that we were over, and that you want her back. Why would you do that?"

"See, it's an image thing honey." Mark turned around. "Apparently I couldn't dump Little pop princess 2010 like that. You think I like it? But I have to, I want to be the nice guy remember."

"And what is that making me?" Addison turned towards him. "The bad guy, the girl that slept with you. That got you in bed. I'm not a bad person."

"Oh, but you did sleep with me, when I had a girlfriend." Mark turned to her. "Or did you forget about Meredith Grey? I mean, who could, she's such a nice person."

"So now you're blaming me?" Addison yelled "Blaming me that you invited me to your bed! "

"I didn't say you needed to do it." Mark turned around. "You know what, I'm McSteamy, that's what they all call me. I thought it wouldn't get back to Meredith. And it did, so now I have to get her back. She was my way to get great deals. I mean.."

"You would do that to your girlfriend?" Addison's voice was silent, but very mad. "how could you?"

"What do you expect me to say." Mark slowly walked around her "I'm a ladies man, but no one can know that. I mean what if the tabloids find out. That would pretty much end my career."

"Yeah, because you're fens are what: 60 year old women, and single fathers." Addison rolled her eyes. "We all know that your fens would throw themselves at your feet if you asked them to. 16 year old girls that go crazy for everything that is Mark Sloan."

"Yeah, just got myself a new movie." Mark Sloan laughed "Something called 'Hospital life', It's a new show. About doctors, I'm playing Mark Sloan, a pre med student who sleeps around."

"Oh, it feels like they were describing you when they wrote this movie." Addison laughed

"Well, the female lead is still open." Mark Sloan laughed "Maybe a good roll for you?"

"Good roll for me?" Addison turned around. "Maybe they fired me over at Seattle 98101. And now I'm being asked to be in this witches series, it's about 3 women who happen to be witches. It's called Lovely. It's a show about fighting, full of stunts. And everything a good show needs."

"Sounds like a real nice show." Mark reacted "witches right?"

"Don't make fun of me, Mark Sloan." Addison turned around. "At least I didn't start my career by playing 'unhappy family member number 3' on CSI."

"Hey.." Mark replied "And I was 'unhappy family member number 4'. Get your facts straight!"

"So what did Meredith Grey say, when you begged her to take you back?" Addison turned away from him.

"She told me." Mark Sloan rolled his eyes. "She kind of told me it was over, then she closed the window."

"I'm respecting her more now." Addison replied "Tons actually."

* * *

"MEREDITH!" Ellis Grey's voice sounded trough the house. What happened when she was really, really mad. "Get down here Meredith."

"Yes." Meredith walked down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Broken hearted." Ellis held up a magazine. "Mark Sloan's fall. Mark Sloan admits that he and Pop princess Meredith Grey are over. The 19 year old super star admits that he is heart broken by their break up. He admits that he apologized to Grey, taking back everything that he did wrong. Meredith Grey however turned him down, slamming the window in his face. Meredith' Grey refuses to give any comment. Was he here?"

"Yes." Meredith turned around. "He was, saying he was sorry. And stuff. And yes, I didn't take him back. He's a bastard. A bastard."

"You release how this makes you look." Ellis handed her the magazine. "Like a cold hearted bitch."

"No is doesn't." Meredith turned around. "I didn't want him in my life anymore. That makes me hurt and betrayed. I mean he's the one that cheated on me. And this magazine makes me look like the bad guy."

"Maybe that's because you are." Ellis reacted

"Says the woman who has 2 divorces under her name." Meredith turned around. "And cheated with Vanessa's dad on my dad."

"You know that I made a mistake." Ellis turned toward her. "That sleeping with Richard was wrong."

"I'm not the super stare her." Ellis turned around leaving the room. "Was I that wrong?"

* * *

"Cristina." Vanessa passed her by on the street. "How's collage treating you? Good, bad?"

"Fine, I love pre-med. I can't wait to actually operate on anyone who's alive." Cristina turned around. "How's your singing going? Wrote any songs lately?"

"I did. And some kids called it, bad." Vanessa turned around. "So I'm just hanging around, working. Stuff like that. You know how things work."

"Oh, I know." Cristina replied "But I don't have a parent with CTS. Which sucks for you by the way. I mean a surgeon with a great future gets CTS, that's not good right."

"yeah, the money is pretty much all gone." Vanessa replied "We could live on it the first 2 years, but when I was 13, it was all gone."

"You know that I feel for you." Cristina replied "I always feel for you, specially when something like this is happening. And when… I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Sure Cris." Vanessa turned around, walking the other side. She sat down. Slowly staring in front of her. She slowly walked down the road, her guitar was hanging on her back. Like always. She was feeling lonely. Feeling lonely without Meredith around, that was something she felt every single day. She wasn't very sure why she kept saying those things to Meredith. All she knew was what had happened in the past, something that she could not possibly get over. Something between Meredith and her mother. Something that even Meredith should feel sorry about. Only it was hard for her to recall what it was exactly. She was unable to do anything. Say anything.

"Vanessa." She heard the voice of Jackson behind her. "I've got great tickets of the girl band Mercy's child. I know that you love them. They're probably sold out now."

"That's great." Vanessa reacted "I really do love them."

"It's in two days, and I would like us to go together." he could see Vanessa's eyes avoiding his. "Don't tell me you are busy. You have to get out, have fun. You are brooding on something, and you don't want to tell me. But I need my girlfriend with me. Having fun."

"Okay, Tomorrow." Vanessa stared in his eyes. "I promise."

"I love you."

"You love me?" Vanessa's eyes were bright.

"I love you." Jackson stared in her eyes. "Do you love me to?"

"I love you too."

* * *

"Cut!" Lexie Grey walked away from her sister, reaching for the bottle of water. She slowly took a sip of it. Staring at her sister Molly Grey. "It's a wrap. Okay, we'll shoot another scene in an hour."

"Lexie." Molly stepped behind her. Molly was wearing the school uniform they were wearing on the show. She smiled at Lexie. "We've got an interview in 5."

Slowly they both walked around the corner. A woman was waiting for them. Lexie walked slowly walked towards her shaking her hand. A few moments later they were sitting in the down.

"**Lexie, can you tell us what 'That's so Grey is about?" **

"It's very simple. Me and Molly we play twin sisters who can see the future." Lexie explained "In the show we live in Boston. And we can see the future, and that's the plotline of a lot of episode."

"**What's the most crazy plotline, Molly?" **

"Well, I personally like the episode where I see that a man is going to die. So I keep stalking him al the day to save his life."

"There's also the episode where we sneak in to a concert, and we think that we are going to get caught. That's a very lovely episode." Lexie added.

"**So, who would you like the guest star?" **

"I'm saying Meredith Grey." Lexie replied "She's such an inspiration to me, and not just music wise. I think she seems such a nice person."

"I would love Arizona Robbins of Mercy's child." Molly replied "She's my big idol, and I love their songs. Arizona's my favorite."

"**Music wise, What do you guys adore?" **

"Me I love all kind of music." Lexie replied "For starters, I'm a big fens of Meredith Grey, but also Derek Shepherd has songs that inspire me. And I'm a big fen of the rock band 'No Mercy west'. I'm not fen of the Bronas Brothers, or what ever they're called."

"I actually I'm a fen of Mercy's child." Molly replied "But I told you that already."

"So you're both 14 years old, you're going in your 3rd season?" the reporter stared at both of them. "Do I need to look out for a movie by one of you?"

"I'm just think about my education." Lexie replied "I really love school, I'm a cheerleader. But I'm taking a part in a TV-movie. 'Hospital life.' And I'll be playing a daughter of a divorced man who was married to this very great doctor."

"**Do you personally know the woman who wrote the book: Life and the hospital?" **

"No, I haven't met Ellis Grey." Lexie replied "She obviously changed some names. And the most of the names are named after their characters."

"Who's playing your on screen sister?" the woman asked

"My whole sister Mia is played by the wonderful Izzie Stevens. She's playing my older sister." Lexie replied "However who will play my half sister is still a big question. She hasn't been cast yet."

"If you could pick anyone, who would you pick?" the reporter stared at her.

"Probably Meredith Grey."

* * *

"You're seriously aren't going to wear that dress to your date with Jackson?" Cristina stared at her. "Your hear is a mess. You look like a mess."

"I don't care." Vanessa turned around. "He told me that he loves me. And he doesn't care what I wear. I don't have any time to change."

"I'm gong to the concert to." Cristina replied "Me and some of my collage friends are going to go the concert. While you are there with your boyfriend."

"I'm just going to go. I guess I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"The crowd is going crazy as the young pop band Mercy's child prepares for the concert." A journalist replied "The show's was sold out, the fist night. Some tickets have been won on the radio. This is the biggest event in many years."

"Yeah I think so to." Another reporter took the word. "I don't think we've seen images like this is a while. Actually the last time was teen princess Meredith Grey."

"Yeah you are right, Leyla." the first reporter talked again. "People have been arriving since 5 in the morning. The show's going to start in a half hour. And we've see the 3 ladies arrive. And in style ladies and gentleman. These girls have star factor.

"Can you believe it?" Jackson stared at Vanessa. "We actually have awesome seats. I mean I didn't have this great place since Selena in March 1995."

Meredith Grey slowly walked in the public, with dark sun glasses that were covering her eyes. She slowly pulled them up, to see the amount of people that were there. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. She hoped that she could go unnoticed for one night. She slowly walked backwards, staring at the people that were ready to have fun. To much fun. Meredith loved the idea that they didn't recognize her with the crazy undone hair. She smiled at herself, she did it. No one recognized her.

"Au." A scream came from an Asian looking girl she bumped in to. "What the hell are you thinking? Bumping in to people."

"I was just.." Meredith Grey dropped the sun glasses on the ground. "Oh my god."

"You're Meredith Grey." the girl whispered. "OMG, did that almost look real?"

"What is your problem?" Meredith put the glasses back on her nose.

"I don't have any trouble. Thank you very much." Cristina turned around. "And I'm not impressed."

"You're not." Meredith slowly turned around. "But I'm Meredith Grey, international pop star, you should be screaming. Jumping up and down, that's what everyone else does."

"Well, you are not that impressive." Cristina turned around. "I mean did you actually ever meet anyone who actually thinks you're not that cool. Great and awesome."

"No." Meredith turned around. "Why don't you actually like me? I'm kind of awesome."

"Kind of awesome?" Cristina stared at her. "Harper Avery is kind of awesome. Ellis Grey is kind of awesome. You're just bleh."

"Bleh?" Meredith followed

"Yeah, cause you are just a singer. You don't contribute anything to the bigger picture." Cristina replied "You just sing songs. Any clown can do that."

"That's not true, it takes much.."

"Oh, yeah, you've changed the world by just singing." Cristina turned around. "What's the great thing about your songs. I get it: You like your sneakers."

"That was just a song." Meredith replied "One that I didn't like."

"Oh, yeah, what was the previous one: who likes who?" Cristina rolled her eyes "A study on gossip, and I'm suppose to be impressed by that. You probably have friends on every finger."

"Actually. I have 1." Meredith turned around. "My boyfriend broke up with me, I only have one friend and my sister won't talk to me. I'm not impressive. You're right."

"Oh, I'm not going to apologize for telling people what's on my mind." Cristina turned to Meredith. "I'm Cristina Yang. I'm Pre-med."

"I'm Meredith." Meredith shook her hand. "I'm a high school senior. Who's not failing any classes."

"Nice to meet you." Cristina replied "So you like Mercy's child."

"Yes." Meredith turned around. "And those guys in the yellow shirt who are staring at us, are they your friends?"

"They think they are." Cristina replied "They would go crazy if they knew that I was talking to Meredith Grey."

"Don't say my name that much." Meredith's eyes narrowed. "What do you want for everyone to scream my name. Yelling out that I'm here. I'm here."

"You wanted me to scream your name." Cristina replied

"Okay, okay." Meredith turned around. "I like the attention, a lot. Can we talk about something else."

_Round and Round._

The lights of the stage started to light up in various colors. The musicians were visible, everyone stated to cheer as the dancers and back ground singers walked on the stage.

_Round and round_

The purple lights became brighter, to show the logo on the screen behind them. You could see the pictures of the three leading singers. Then the music became a little bit louder. Like something was going to happen.

_Round and Round_

Arizona Robbins appeared on the top of the stairs, right in front off her picture. She was smiling, her microphone was lifted in front of her mouth. And she waved to the people. She slowly started singing. She walked down the long stairs.

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you dont know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

Teddy appeared on the left side of the stage her blond hair was curled up. She and Arizona were wearing the same blue dress. She opened her mouth, and her voice started to sing the world of the song.

_Oh why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one thats crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My-my heart racing_

Finely Miranda Bailey appeared on the stage. She was wearing the same clothes as the two other singers, and her hair was curled the exact same way.

"Go Bailey!" There was shouted in the stage when she placed the microphone against her mouth.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_And all I can say_

The girls returned to the middle of the stage. Slowly turning to each other. Then they turned around facing the stage.

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where_

_We are going_

_Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause im getting dizzy_

_Going round and round_

_Round and round_

Lexie Grey stared from the stage to the woman on stage. She could see that Arizona Robbins once again walked to center stage, she stared at the dancers who were dancing along with her moves.

_You tried to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I cried out all my tears_

The songs of the group flew trough the stage putting it on fire. Everything was young singers were fantastic. The public was going crazy when Teddy lifted up her microphone once more again.

_I pushed my feelings to the side_

_But then you bring them back_

_B-bring them back_

_Now you got me singing_

From the left side of the stage, Miranda Bailey slowly walked over the part that was going in the public. Her voice was heard over everything. She slowly reached out to her fens, knowing that they would go crazy about touching one of the biggest singers.

_Boy,I need you here with me_

_We cant go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_And all I can say_

The chores were heard trough the crowd once more again. You could hear people singing along, like they were the one who actually were the singers.

"Is it that nice?" Cristina asked "I mean standing in front of a crowd."

"Yes." Meredith replied "It's a rush. If you've got the right music. I mean 4 albums later, and I still hate the music I sing."

"Maybe you should fire who ever writes the music." Cristina replied "Write your own stuff, go deep. Stuff like that. I know this girl, who writes such a powerful songs. Country, but still."

"Hello, everybody." Arizona yelled over the crowd "Do you want to hear another song?"

The crowd cheered under her voice, shouting several songs they could sing. No one really could understand what they were singing.

_You had me to get her._

_And here, I thought it was me._

Teddy's voice was heard over the crowd once more again. She stood on the stairs, dancing down them. She swayed her hips in the rhythm of the music.

_I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies._

_It's all said and all done._

_I gave it all for the long run._

Miranda stepped over the stage, following the moves of Arizona who was next to her. They slowly moved over the stage.

_Can she say the same thing?_

_I guess this is good bye and good luck._

_(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

The group sang together, turning around on the stage.

_I'm sorry for changing._

_I'm sorry it had to be this way._

_Believe me, it's easier just to pretend._

_But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_No, no._

"They are awesome." Vanessa stared at Jackson. "Thank you so much. I love this."

"Yeah, I knew you would." Jackson stared at her. "You look beautiful by the way. Very beautiful."

"You know what, you know who we're going to see next time." Jackson smiled at her. "Meredith Grey, I heard that she has a concert in two weeks. That's great right?"

"Yep." Vanessa smiled " Real great. I don't like Meredith Grey. At all."

"You don't like Meredith Grey?" The woman next to her turned around "What's wrong with you?"

"What shall I say?" Vanessa turned around. "I hit my head when I was born.

* * *

"What's up with you and hating Meredith Grey?" Jackson asked "I mean you would think that you wold love her to dead."

"It's a bit hard to like your sister's music." Vanessa replied "Specially the half sister that thinks that you better didn't get born. Thinks that you are the reason that her parents broke up. Me and Mer don't get along."

"Wait a sec?" Jackson turned to her. "Meredith Grey is your sister and your working 3 jobs to help your father. Why doesn't she help you money wise."

"Because I don't want to take her money." Vanessa replied "I'm not some charity case."

"You're not." Jackson stared in her eyes. "But you are her sister. Think about it, what did she ever do to hurt you like that."

"It's been so long, Jack." She stared at him. "I think."

Somehow 4 years ago

" Richard." Ellis Grey spoke to her ex husband. "I think this deal is the best way possible. I take Meredith, you take Vanessa. And we don't get contact. That's it."

"Sounds fair to both of us." Richard spoke "I think it's the best solution for all of us. Specially after all she's my little girl."

"Meredith's all I need." Ellis replied

"Vanessa." Meredith slowly walked closer to the 11 year old. "I'm going to be famous. One day everyone is going to listen to me. I'm the best. Mummy says I'm her special little girl."

"And me?" Vanessa turned towards Meredith "What about me?"

"You want to hear my new song?" watched Meredith walk away. Knowing that they wouldn't spent that much time together. She took her guitar. She stared around. Slowly starting to play the guitar.

"_I'm five years old it's getting cold I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel ok_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little sister _

_Inside and out she's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today.  
_

"So what's the story?" Jackson stared at her. "So you wrote a song, your parents got divorced. I still don't get why you are mad at Meredith."

"It's just so hard." Vanessa replied "A long story."

"So you tell me, and you don't leave out anything." Jackson turned around. "Cause if you're mad at her, without any clear reason that would be stupid for both of you."

"I wrote a song." Vanessa stared at Jackson. "And then she stole it. Meredith just stole the song right from under me. I had to hear it on the radio several years later. That wasn't the thing that mad me hate her. It was the fact that I overhead her saying that she hated me, that I wasn't important. And that I was to much in her life. Now she's just begging for another song, where it came for."

"So basically you think Mer hates you?" Jackson turned around. "That she just needs you for the song. You overhead the conversation. You guys have been fighting over something right. It's right, it's stupid. But you don't steal your little sisters song. You just don't. What did she exactly say?"

"She said that I was the reason why her father wasn't around anymore. That she hated me. That I was not good for anything." Vanessa turned to Jackson with tears in her eyes. "She was my sister. I think that the fact that I didn't mean anything to her, was the reason I hate her. I think I hate the fact that Meredith only wants another song out of me. I hate that."

"Maybe she's sorry." Jackson stared at her. "It's never to late to make up with your big sister."

"No, It's to late to just be sorry." Vanessa turned away. "It's really to late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**this chapter is new. It features songs of Jordin Sparks and Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapters there will be more Derek Shepherd. Meredith's full album will be ready. And there will be a little song of 'No Mercywest'  
**

**Alsoo there will be more about the other Grey charecters. And some new story lines. I hope you stick with me. If you want to see anyting happen, anyone get together. Let me know.  
-Would you like to see Calizona happen? **

**Enjoy,  
TempeGeller**

**

* * *

**

**3 The song behind the fight**

Vanessa was sitting on the floor staring out the window. She slowly turned her face, staring out of the window. She stared around. She could see Jackson behind her, hanging against the doorframe.

"I knew I would find you here." Jackson replied "You should talk to Meredith. It's time."

"No it's not." Vanessa replied "It's to late to talk. To late to make up."

Vanessa took her guitar in both hands, she slowly stared at Jackson who was sitting next to her.

_Today was a fairytale, You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way. Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way. Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around. Yeah yeah._

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way; Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way. Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart. It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it? I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way. Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way. Today was a fairytale  
_

"You know that you are great, creative, nice." Jackson turned around. "You got to make up with your sister. You're family, you can make up with her. Some of us can't."

"I know that you and Abigail didn't get along, but it's completely different with you guys." Vanessa turned around. "I mean it's different."

"All I know is that Meredith is still alive." Jackson stared at her. "Maybe you need to make up while you still can. You and Meredith seem.."

"You don't know Meredith." Vanessa jumped up. "You don't know what she's like."

"Maybe that's your problem to." Jackson turned to her. "Maybe you don't know your own sister anymore, and I know you. When you don't want to listen to anyone, you won't. You yell, you say things you don't mean. And in the end, you push people away."

"I'm a nice person." Vanessa replied "You know that."

"Yeah, you are the sweetest thing." Jackson turned in his way. "The sweetest, cutest, most considerate girl. Unless they get you mad. Then you don't listen, specially when you think you are right. Very right."

* * *

"That's so funny." Cristina Yang laughed staring at Meredith "So someone tattooed your face on someone's butt. That's so weird. I don't think anyone's got my face there."

"That's what you think, anyway, the guy said that he liked me." Meredith laughed while she took a sip of wine. "Some weird things do happen. Guys stalk me. It's not nice to be a pop star."

"Pop star?" Cristina laughed "I'm a freaking doctor to be. And everyone likes you."

"And my mother doesn't know where I am." Meredith laughed "I'm supposed to be recording crap songs right now. And crappy bad songs will be there tomorrow. I mean that's all I sing, Crappy songs."

"Crappy songs." Cristina replied

"Yeah, my second song." Meredith replied "Best day, was such an honest song. Such a great song. He wrote one great song, and I'm just hoping that he'll write another hit that will mean that much to me."

"How can someone write such a meaning full song like 'best day' and turn around in 'Basicly what we're going to do is dance." Cristina turned around. "I just don't see it."

"Me neither!" Meredith laughed "Me neither. My sister hates me, My mother's the biggest bitch walking the face of the earth and.."

"Cristina, are you in there?" Jacksons voice was heard trough the door.

"Yeah, Jack I'm in here." Cristina rolled her eyes. "Do come in."

"Cristina." Jackson walked in the room. "Meredith Grey, wait a minute? What's Meredith Grey doing here?"

"She's my new friend." Cristina replied "I ran in to her at the concert."

"You're friends with that two faced, sister betraying bitch." Jackson turned to her.

"What's your freaking problem?" Meredith got up. "Who do you think you are. I don't know you."

"It's Jackson Avery." Cristina turned to her. "It's one of my friends boyfriend. He's quite protective of his little Nessa Grey. They were only going out for a year."

"Vanessa Grey." Meredith stepped closer "You're her boyfriend. I never did anything to her."

"so stealing her song." Jackson yelled "And saying she the reason why you're parents broke up. Saying she doesn't mean anything to you. That doesn't mean doing that you didn't do anything to her."

"I never." Meredith sat down. "I never…"

"What's the story?" Cristina turned to Meredith "You're Vanessa's big sis. You do know that her father has CTS. She works 3 jobs to keep a roof over their heads."

"What song?" Meredith turned to Jackson. "What song did she write that I supposedly stole."

"Best day."

"But Frank.." Meredith turned around. "But off course her stole the song. I should have know, he hasn't written anything decent in years. Off course he didn't write the song. It's a Vanessa song, I should have known. And one day I fought with my mum, telling her mean stuff. That's what she over heard. She misunderstood."

"So she's mad over a misunderstanding." Jackson replied "I'll get her to talk to you."

"No, I'm going to make up with her." Meredith replied "And I'm going to tell Frank about something."

* * *

"Meredith, the album's doing great." Frankie replied "We're doing just great. Everything is happening great. In a couple of months we'll be able to sell the album."

"I want to talk to you about something." Meredith turned towards him. "About the songs. I'm just think about Best day. That is my best song, I just can't figure out how you don't write stuff like that anymore."

"Because the stuff I write now, is better." Meredith rolled one eye.

"No, it's because you didn't write it." Meredith stared in his eyes. "And there 's nothing I hate more then thieves. You stole my sisters song."

"Excuse me." Frankie turned to her. "I didn't write the song, your mother gave it to me. She told me to pretend that I wrote the song. That's it. Your mother stole it."

"And you knew it?" Meredith stepped in front of him. "You're fired. Effectively right now. You can take your songs, and get out right now."

"You can't come write songs without me." Frankie yelled

"No, you know what my mistake was." Meredith turned to him. "You wrote crap for 4 years, and I was okay with it. Because I thought you wrote this great first song. And turns out that it's my sisters song. So, bye bye."

"I'm fired." Frankie replied "You can't fire me."

"Yes, cause you're fired." Meredith replied "Now you can leave. Good bye."

* * *

"That was one sick show." Teddy replied "Did you see everyone, they were having fun. And everyone was enjoying their selves. We were on fire."

"That's off course meteorically." Arizona walked from the other side. "We've got an interview in an hour. And then we have to be in the recording boot at 4. And then we've got some signings."

"We know Ar." Bailey walked in the room. "But you have to admit, we kicked ass yesterday."

"Yeah, we almost brook Meredith Grey's record." Teddy explained "I mean she sold out 3 full concerts at one weekend, we only sold out 2 now."

"I love Meredith Grey." Arizona replied "She rocks. Do you think we can go see her in concert?"

"Why? I mean next thing you'll be saying is that you want to see 'No Mercy West' in concert." Teddy rolled her eyes. "I mean is that what you're saying."

"I like them." Arizona replied "I mean they kind of rock. I mean that's rock."

"Yeah, right." Bailey sat down next to them. "I think that Callie's even a lesbian. I mean that's what she looks like. A lesbian. I mean, that's right."

"I'm sure that she's not." Arizona replied "I mean and if she would be, what's wrong wit it?"

"It's a rock thing." Teddy replied

* * *

"Meredith, I heard Frank, why did you fire him?" Ellis walked in the room.

"I don't let thieves work for me." Meredith replied "And I should fire you, but I can't fire your mum. I know about how you stole Vanessa's song. You broke the relationship with my sister. I hope you're happy."

"Happy, Meredith he gave your carrier. Who's going to write your songs?" Ellis yelled "Who?"

"I will write my own songs mum." Meredith replied "I'll write anything that sells."

"All you can do is pop song up on your laptop." Ellis turned around. "That doesn't give you talent."

"well, I'll make it." Meredith replied "I'll make an album with in the month."

"I hope so miss." Ellis turned around. "This is our ass on the line. I hope you don't screw up."

"Who am I kidding?" Meredith took her guitar. "Am not a songwriter. I can't write songs for a whole album."

* * *

"you got to talk to her." Jackson walked in the room. "I spoke to Meredith. I didn't go look for her, I was a Cirstina's and she was there. And I spoke to her, about the things you told me. Nes, she had no idea about everything. She was heart broken, she lost you. And she needs you in her life. And apparently Frank's twitter says that she fired him, Nes. She fired him."

Jackson turned her in his direction. "He stole the song, Meredith had no idea. And you heard her say those things, to someone else. The truth is, she loves you so very much. And you treat her like this. I get it, you're hurt. I'm just asking to talk to her. Talk to her, and figure this out. Because if you don't then Meredith will keep feeling horrible her whole life. I mean she hardly dares to speak to you, because she made money on something that was yours."

"Please Jack, just drop it."

"I'm not dropping it." Jackson yelled "I will lock you in the same room if I have to. I know you! You are stubborn as hell. You never forgive anyone, and Meredith deserves it. You guys need to be family again."

* * *

"_My songwriter stole my sisters song! _

_And now I'm sad. _

Meredith slammed her guitar. She was rather tired, almost sleeping in her studio. She looked at the walls. To the windows, she couldn't think. It was not her best side. Writing songs was not her best side. She could express herself, write songs about how mad she was. But they were just coincidence. Happening.

"Not quite the crap you write." Vanessa stepped in the recording studio. "They told me you were here."

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry.."

"Don't." Vanessa stared at her. "Jackson told me how things are. And what Frank did. And you fired him for it. You fired him for me?"

"Yeah," Meredith stared in her direction. "No body steals my sisters song."

"So you got a job opening?" Vanessa stepped farther in the booth. "I mean, as your song writer?"

"Technically yes." Meredith smiled "Are you applying for the job?"

"Maybe." Vanessa turned to her. "If you'll have me."

"Me have you?" Meredith cried "What about can you forgive me?"

"I'm just sorry we lost 4 years." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Specially since you've been singing crap for 4 years."

"You want to hear something?" Vanessa took the guitar for Meredith

"Off course I will." Meredith sat down. "Hit it."

_Hurry up and wait So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste. But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take. One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly. Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's_

_Supposed to happen and we. Find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt. You're confused, you got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours. If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take. One step at a time. There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly. Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's Supposed to happen and we._

_Find the reasons why. One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer. But there's no end in sight_

_when you need to find the strength. It's your faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way you get there Is one step at a time_

The song was guitar only, slow song. Vanessa pulled her guitar down.

"Wow." Meredith's mouth was open. "That's fantastic. Awesome. It just need a bit more beat. And beat that's my thing. If we work together, we can make songs with great lyrics. And music."

"What do you think the song needs?'" Vanessa lay her guitar down. "No guitar?"

"What about keyboard." Meredith stood up. "You play it like a guitar, and you can change it in anything you want. It gives melody, that's poppy."

"You never use it." Vanessa replied "Or he never used it."

"Things are going to change." Meredith stepped up. "We start the song with rhythm. Like shoes on something. And a dada, dada. Something. Could work."

"Okay." Vanessa stared at her. "But what if we work on the song. Let's just start."

"If we work this song, mum will see that we don't need Frank."

"All night working." Vanessa turned to Meredith. "I am already loving this."

* * *

"Mum," Meredith stepped down the stairs. "I have another song writer,, ten times better then Frank. And she already wrote a song. It's a great song mum. Listen to this."

Meredith placed the audio tape in the CD-player. She pressed play, the song was what music she loved. The lyrics were inspiration. She slowly stared at her mothers face. A smile was featured on her face. The full 3 minutes of the song were great.

"Meredith, this is a hit." Ellis turned around. "Where did you find this writer?"

"She's 15." Meredith turned around. "And she's talented. And she's got more songs were this came from."

"15, Meredith." Ellis turned around. "This talent. I would like to meet her."

"You know her." Meredith turned around. "It's Vanessa. And I'm going to keep working with her, I don't care have to say. You'll see that this will be a hit. And it's my decision."

"I'm okay with it." Ellis stared at Meredith. "She's got talent. And she disserves the chance."

"Thanks mum."

"But Meredith, the album is suppose to be done in 2 weeks." Ellis turned toward her. " And there are always 16 numbers on your album. This is one song."

* * *

"There's suppose to be 16 songs on the album, and it has to be done in 2 weeks." Meredith walked around. "That's quite impossible. I mean, how are we going to do that. Without any help?"

"Jackson plays drums." Vanessa replied "And I know some people who can play violin. And I have like a 100 songs written down. Really."

"So we could make it." Meredith stared at her. "That would be awesome. I sort of wrote a song, that I would like on the album. It's about Mark."

"Is it you hurt me kind of song." Vanessa stared at her. "Or fuck off, cause that would be cool both. And you need to tell once and for all that he broke your heart, not the other way around. You have to get your story out there. And I could also have a song for that. Not full, just a catchy part."

"Let me hear it." Meredith stood up. "And I'll sing my song.

_I'm okay, I'll survive. _

_I only think about you, half all the time. _

_All this tears, are just drops in the ocean, baby. _

__

_You barely even crossed my mind. _

_And at times it hurt so much, it was only a paper cut._

"That's fantastic. I wish I was a natural." Meredith stared at her.

"So now let me hear your song." Vanessa stared at her, handing her the guitar. "Give me your 'Fuck off' song."  
Meredith took the guitar in her both hands, she stared at Vanessa and slowly started playing guitar.

_It's strange to think the song we used to sing._

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone. _

_Yesterday I found out about you,  
__Even now just looking at you. _

_Feels wrong. _

Vanessa stared at Meredith. Her eyes were on Meredith's fingers, watching the cords she made.

_You say that you take it all back,_

_Give me one chance, it was a moment of weakness. _

_And you said yes.. _

_You should have said no, _

_You should have gone home.  
__You should have thought twice, before you let it all go. _

_You shouldn't know that word,_

_But what you did with her, got back to me. _

_I should have been there in the back of your mind, _

_I shouldn't be asking myself why. _

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet._

_You should have said no, _

_Baby, the you mind still have me. _

_You can see, that I've been crying.  
__Baby, you know all the right things to say. _

_But do you honestly expect me to believe, we could ever be the same. _

_You say that the past is the past, _

_Give me one chance, it was a moment of weakness. _

_And you said yes._

_You should have said no, _

_You should have gone home.  
__You should have thought twice, before you let it all go. _

_You shouldn't know that word,_

_But what you did with her, got back to me. _

_I should have been there in the back of your mind, _

_I shouldn't be asking myself why. _

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet._

_You should have said no, _

_Baby, then you mind still have me. _

_I can't resist, before you come tell me this.  
__Was it worth it? Was she worth it?  
__No, no. oh, Noo  
_

"I know what this song needs." Vanessa grabbed her electric guitar. "It needs an electric guitar. Maybe a bit acoustic in the beginning. And drums. It needs to be mad. Just make this as mad as possible."

"We have 2 songs." Meredith stared at her. "3 if we write another lyrics to yours."

"You should write it." Vanessa stared at her. "It's been a while since my heart was broken. With you it's fresh."

"Okay." Meredith stared at Vanessa, while she slowly started playing a melody on the guitar. Meredith stared in front of her, letting the music get to her feelings.

_I'm ok, I'm ok _

_Don't keep asking me I might dissenagrate _

_What you want? I moved on. _

_Everything is going well at least thats what I tell myself_

_I wish I was the tinman so I wouldn't have a heart to break _

Vanessa stared at Meredith, she slowly opened up her mouth. She started singing, while Meredith watched her.

_I'm ok, I'll survive_

_I only think about you half of the time _

_All these tears are just drops in the ocean baby_

_You barely even cross my mind, no no _

_And it doesn't hurt that much  
__It was only a papercut_

_Its only a papercut. papercut yeah _

__

I forget that its there

_You keep calling and calling you don't care _

_How it burns _

_How it stings _

_Just cuz you can't see it bleed_

_Doesn't mean it don't cut deep_

_I wish I was the tinman so I wouldn't have a heart to break _

_I'm ok, I'll survive_

_I only think about you half of the time _

_All these tears are just drops in the ocean baby_

_You barely even cross my mind, I'll be fine_

_No it doesn't hurt that much _

_It was only a papercut_

_Its only a papercut. papercut _

_The more I give, the less I get _

_Sometimes I wish that we never met _

_Cuz I was fine till you broke through_

_But don't worry baby, I'll get over you _

_By tomorrow or the next day, or the next day, or the next day_

_I'm ok, I'll be fine _

_I only think about you half the time_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I'm ok, I'll survive _

_I only think about you half of the time _

_All those tears were just drops in the ocean baby_

_You never even cross my mind _

_No No_

_Boy you wish it hurt that much_

_it was only a papercut _

_Its only a papercut, papercut yeah_

_Its only a papercut, papercut yeah_

_I'm ok, I'm ok_

"I think we got ourselves a hit." Meredith replied "You've got real talent. You should sing some on the album, you've got a great voice. Really."

"Yep, I believe so." Vanessa nodded her head. "So what are we going to do now."

"Mmm," Meredith smiled "I don't know."

"Let's just have some fun." Vanessa smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, **

**I have a new chapter to a story, I haven't written any to in a long time. I'm very sorry about that. This is a new short chapter. The next chapter will be the release of the album, and specially more about Callie. Everything will become 1 story, and every character will meet. This chapter and the next, will be chapters telling that. **

**Enjoy, **

**Tempe Eller (Ellen)**

**

* * *

****4. The album that brought them together**

Vanessa was singing, her guitar was placed against her body. The lyrics seemed to get there. Just like that. Her words were going trough the studio.

"_Ohh_

_Here I am_

_Feels like the walls are closing in_

_Once again it's time to face it and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me some how_

_I've lost my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_

_Maybe It's not to late_

_Maybe it's not to late oh_

Meredith entered the studio, hanging against the music equipment. She stared at her. Her eyes were half closed. She never heard anyone sing like that. She slowly put her head against the music installation. Meredith slowly walked closer. She sat down next to Vanessa. Slowly reading the lyrics. Her voice sang along with the melody.

_So I'll take a stand_

_Even though it's complicated_

_If I can I wanna change the way I've made it_

_I gotta do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me some how_

_I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe It's not to late_

_I'm gonna find the strength_

_To be the one who that holds it all together_

_Show you that I'm sorry_

_But I know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe It's not to late_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_Now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_

_Maybe It's not to late_

_Maybe it's not to late oh yeah _

"That's a perfect song." Meredith repeated smiling. "How can you make up this song? How come I never found that you were the talent behind my favorite song."

"This album has to be kick ass." Vanessa replied "I mean you've been making. You really think I have talent?"

"Are you joking?" Meredith reacted "If you let me ad the whole album, there would be a number. Hey, Harry Potter. Severus Snape is a sexy beast!"

"You know who's a sexy best?" Vanessa slowly walked to Meredith. "Derek Shepherd the pop singer. I mean he works for another company."

"I have no idea." Meredith replied "Derek Shepherd doesn't give me the time of day. He only listens to albums that are sophisticated. Worthy his ears. Not my pop.."

"Well, when he hears our new album." Vanessa smiled "He'll go crazy. Yelling, Meredith. I love you."

"Don't get any ideas in that head of yours." Meredith replied "You have a boyfriend, but I don't. And I think that will be like that. I mean last boyfriend ended up cheating on me with freaking Addison."

"She can't even act." Vanessa replied "I mean if he cheat on you, with that. You're lucky to lose him. He's not worth your greatness. It's just sad that it had to be turned in such a disaster. I mean you shouldn't have to explain to the media, why you broke it off with him. He's a bastard."

"Derek, is very dreamy." Meredith added. "But he thinks he's so big shot. He'll never go for me."

* * *

"Thank you Las Vegas!" Derek Shepherd yelled "That was another fine show, my man."

"Hey, Shepherd!" a woman walked in the room. She had red hair. The hair that belonged to Addison Montgomery. "Derek, it's been so long!"

"hello, Addison" Derek whispered "What the hell are you doing here?"

" Can't I at least visit my best friend without any reason." Addison replied "I mean I never have any extra reason for seeing you, do I?"

"You got fired once more again?" Derek stared at her. "I mean after Seattle 98101. And then you go fired from bewitched, and now Mr. and Mrs. Sloan is cancelled?"

"It's not cancelled." Addison replied "I just came to see you, because you're my best friend. We're all bad people, Derek. But I just wanted to see my friend. That and I'm starring on Vampires of Waverly place, that show with Izzie Stevens. I mean I think I'm turning my life around."

"Good." Derek replied "Good for you. Who do you play?"

"Vampire Emma." Addison replied "A vampire with high hopes to get an affair with the two faced uncle."

* * *

"I want another trailer!" April Kepner yelled "I want that one of Izzie Stevens, the ratings of my show are higher. So I want a bigger, I am a top selling artist. My latest DVD's have sold more then Izzie's. And I want a.."

"I want, I want.." Izzie reacted "I need, I need. You bitch!"

"I'm the number one tween sensation Lana London." April replied "You shouldn't be talking to me like that."

"1 Meredith Grey is the number one tween sensation." Izzie rolled her eyes. "Two, your music makes my ears bleed. Very much bleeding. I should show you, right?"

"April is taking your trailer." her boss said. Both April and the boss walked away.

"bigger trailer?" Olivia was standing next to her. "I lost part of my trailer to. She's such a bitch."

"It is, we have a great show." Izzie replied "I mean 'Vampires of Waverly place is great, and Olivia with a syringe is a classic. And you even had to learn how to be a nurse. It's not fair."

"Meredith Grey, is the best singer." Olivia replied "If we could get Meredith on either of our shows, we're going to make our show more popular then Kepners."

* * *

"So, that makes 7 songs." Meredith replied "Awesome. We're going to get this album finished."

"So.." Vanessa stared at her. "I got a song, that could be great. But it's kind of a duet."

"We'll do it together." Meredith reacted "You've got a great voice, and you need to be on the album. Since you're my sister, and then I can tell who wrote the songs. Sing it now!"

"Okay." Vanessa took her guitar from next to her. She slowly touched the strings.

_They say that life is a two-way street_

_When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet_

_To know the right way_

_You can keep on moving with your head down_

_Or you can stop and take a look around_

_And that's the choice I've made_

_(I've made, yeah)_

_It's for that movie inside your head_

_Making memories we can't forget_

_But when you can't forget_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud, here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_So why not open up that door?_

_It's what we came here for_

_For every song we let play ouide_

_The melodies we get to write_

_Every time we sing, oh yeah_

_The friends we've made, the fun we've had_

_Remembering's gonna make me laugh_

_It's a beautiful thing_

_(So beautiful)_

_I wanna send it around the world_

_(Around the world)_

_'Cause everybody should feel this good_

_'Cause when you feel this good_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_(This is what we came here for)_

_So live it loud, here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_So why not open up that door?_

_It's what we came here for_

_No, the fun's just getting started_

_Just celebrating where we are_

_And loving where we are_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud, here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud, here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_(And we'll )_

_So why not open up that door?_

_(Open up that door)_

_So come on; open up that door_

_It's what we came here, oh yeah_

_It's what we came here for_

_It's what we came here_

_Came here for_

"That's so awesome." Meredith replied "I mean really, that sounded so great. We should really tape it. It would make an awesome song. A very nice song."

"Really?" Vanessa replied "This was one of the songs, that people hated. I mean they said I looked like you, and then they said I couldn't sing."

"People are deaf." Meredith replied "Very deaf."

"I have another song, if you liked that." Leyla took the guitar again.

_We're like a melody with no words_

_Until we figure it out_

_We sing_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_I know it's simple yeah but it's worked right up till now i up to now _

_yeah every day has been like a dream world oh but now or not just _

_in my head oh no_

_Will we remember different summers_

_It's like tossing our hear to see where they land_

_Heads is easy_

_Tails is harder to plan_

_If we're starting all over again and again and again_

_You know that I can't help but wonder_

_What's gonna happen next_

_I'm a little curious, oh yeah_

_Every star that I stood under_

_When you were under it too_

_Did you ever think about us?_

_I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you_

_That's something I'll never forget_

_I won't forget_

_If we remember different summers_

_It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands_

_Heads is easy_

_Tails is harder to plan_

_If we're starting all over again_

_Don't need friends just beginning but i hope we will find it again so _

_again go from here oh_

_Will we remember different summers_

_It's like tossing our hear to see where it lands_

_Heads is easy_

_Tails is harder to plan_

_If we're starting all over again again and again and again and again _

_and again and again and again_

_Will we remember different summers?_

"That sounded great." Meredith smiled "I think we'll have a top album. Another top album. Better, older people are going to buy my albums. Your songs speak to so much people."

"Thanks." Vanessa replied "But I do need money, I mean I had to drop my daytime jobs. Dad is has CTS, so he can't work. I have to see that enough money comes in."

"I'll take care of you two." Meredith added. "you're my sister, he was my step father. You two are the only two people that I ever wanted to help."

"Sisters." Meredith slowly gave her hand.

"Always." Vanessa smiled.

* * *

"That was a great show, Callie." Her manager yelled. She slowly walked of the stage.

"It really was." Arizona stared at her. "I love your music. It's so rocky, so sensitive."

"Aren't you one of those goodie tissues?" Callie took her glasses of. "Of what was it? Hmm, Mercy's child? Mercery's child? Something like that."

"Yes." Arizona replied "We.."

"And you're hanging out at a rock concert?" Callie rolled her eyes. "Typical, good girl wants to go bad."

"They tell me that you're a lesbian." Arizona replied

"I'm not going to say that to you, Mercy's bitch." Callie walked past her. "That you can get to say it to every person on the internet. The Rock lesbian chick. Yeah, that's right."

"I was just wondering." Arizona replied "I'm a lesbian, no body knows about me. I'm just.. Teddy doesn't want me to tell, she thinks that it will make us less popular. There are strict rules."

"Strict rules?" Callie slowly took a cigarette.

"You do know that smoking is bad for your health." Arizona threw the cigarette on the floor.

"I'm counting on it." Callie replied "You never imagined in your little head how much life sucks. Dead would be more mercy."

"My brother went to Iraq." Arizona replied "I had to go and recognize his body. I think I know how much life sucks. I know how it sucks, and I don't complain."

"Because you sing pop music." Callie replied "I try to change music.."

"One dead body at the time?" Arizona turned around. "I thought you would understand about being different. I thought you would like to talk to me. People don't see the real me, I hoped you would like to."

"Okay." Callie pointed to the chair. "Sit down. You got trough security. I guess you can stay."

"Thanks." Arizona sat down. "I love your songs. Your deep."

"personally." Callie smiled "I think Voldemort is my bitch, is our greatest song ever written."

"Voldemort is your bitch?" Arizona replied "That's what I like about your songs, you're not afraid what they'll think of you. Unlike Meredith Grey, who's been making crap for the last .. Ever!"

"Yeah, she has." Callie replied "Nice girl by the way. Bad song writer, I heard she fired the dude. And now another chick is working for her. Her new album will be like better."

"I'll believe, that when I hear it." Arizona replied "But I was talking about. The song that helped me over the dead of my brother. Dead honest. It helped me so much."

"I wrote it when my friend died." Callie replied "I'm glad it helped you."

"You are very nice." Arizona smiled "Why don't you show that more often?"

"Because I'm a rock chick." Callie replied "I'm suppose to be badass."

"You're suppose to be yourself." Arizona replied "You're playing a little part!"

"So are you!" Callie yelled "Little miss goodie tissue 2010"

* * *

"We're done!" Meredith yelled "We're done with the album. 22 numbers, in less then 2 weeks. And the album is ready to be sold. You'll see, working day and night has given us a kick ass album."

"New me." Vanessa smiled "That rocks! When will this album be released."

"Two weeks." Meredith added "And I'll have to tour. You have to play guitar. You have to get in my band."

"I'm just going to be your song writer." Vanessa replied "But excuse me, I'm going to learn some music classes. And science. Cause I got a test on Monday. And I haven't even studied."

"That doesn't sound like you." Meredith walked behind her. "Need help, I'm good at math."

"You can help." Vanessa replied "You'll have to go home with me, my books are all home. I'll have to pick up diner, my father hasn't eaten today. And he needs some energy."

"True." Meredith added. "So, what now?"

A couple hours later, Meredith and Vanessa walked trough the doors of the very small house. Vanessa turned the key around. She slowly opened the very small door.

" Nessie." her father was staring at the TV. "Meredith."

"We're done with our album." Meredith replied "And we have some diner with us. Pizza."

"Good." he sat down. "It's nice to see you again, Meredith. I'm glad you and Nes made up. Since she's been very lonely, I like that friend of hers. Her boyfriend, Jackson isn't his name?"

"Yes, my boyfriends name is Jackson." Vanessa replied "We know that by now. Right!"

"So we got a copy of the new album." Meredith popped in the CD. "And it's awesome. Even Severus Snape will love it, I mean it's his kind of music."

"We don't have the song, I hate Harry Potter." Vanessa replied


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

I am planning on dropping certain stories, does anyone still wants to read another chapter of this story?  
If you do want a next chapter, please tell me in a review, and I'll bring one as fast as possiple.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I am in the process of dropping some stories, this story is considered for that. If you want this story to continue, tell me in a review. Even 1 review will mean the story continues. Tempegeller 


End file.
